


I hope this never ends (ongoing)

by mil0piss



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mil0piss/pseuds/mil0piss
Summary: Karl starts seeing feelings for Nick after Nick slips up on his words while tired. Alex is there to support the both of them while they figure it out on their own.orSapnap says ily while sleepy and Karl goes awooga while alex quackity is there for moral support
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I hope this never ends (ongoing)

**Author's Note:**

> please dont excpect this to be good im terrible at writing lol

Karl had just finished a stream with him, Sapnap, Alex Quackity, and Bad. Both Bad and Quackity had to leave to do something when the stream ended, leaving Karl and Nick in a discord call. They sat there in comfortable silence till Nick spoke up,

  


“Wanna play some Minecraft?”

  


Karl thought about it. It is really late, and he should sleep, but he's not tired. He might as well just play some to fall asleep.

  


“Sure, what do you wanna play on? Hypixel, The Hive, Mineplex-” Karl listed off some servers before getting cut off by Nick.

  


“I thought we could just play on a private one with us two and just playthrough with us. If you want, of course, we could play on a regular server.”

  


Karl subconsciously smiled while logging out of the dreamsmp server. That would be fun, them two just having a fun time with no conflict and no literal roleplaying. 

  


“We can! Whitelist me and give me the IP so we can start playing nimrod.” Karl joked while waiting in the multiplayer menu. Nick laughed softly before doing those things. They played for at least 2 hours. They chopped wood, mined stone and ores, built a house, joked about putting their bed next to each other, tamed cats and dogs. They both got tired like they eventually would. Nick yawned first Karl then yawned as well. They sat in silence for a while, still playing, until Nick spoke up. “I am pretty tired I'm going to head to bed.” Karl frowned but let him do his thing.

  


“Goodnight, Snapmap.” Karl smiled and moved his mouse over the leave call button, waiting for Nick to reply to his goodnight.

  


“goodnight, I love you.” Nick sleepily said before leaving less than a second later. Karl left the call right after him, only realizing what he had said a few seconds later. It's normal for friends to say I love you to each other. Karl tried not to think much of it which lead him to think all about it. Was it intentional? No, it couldn't have been he's just tired and didn't know what he said. Did he say it subconsciously? Has he been wanting to say it? Karl dismissed his thoughts, clearing his head. He continued playing till he couldn't keep his eyes open. By the time he went to sleep it was already 6 am.

  


Karl woke up a few hours later at 12 pm. Nick had messaged him a few times, a few more discord mentions, the usual honestly. He clicked on Nick's messages and left them on the screen while going to get something to snack on. He went downstairs and looked through cupboards. He found some chips and grabbed a Monster out of the fridge. While walking upstairs he recalled what had happened last night, he hoped he wouldn't have to talk about it. Not that he didn't like it, did he like it? He didn't hate it and he didn't not like it. Why was he thinking about those words so much, they don't mean anything. It was probably just platonic either way. He hopes it wasn't platonic. He sat at his chair and read the messages Nick had sent him.

  


**Sapnap** hey Karl wanna play more Minecraft later

**Sapnap** how long did you stay up man its almost like 9

**Sapnap** hey you gonna stream today? Alex might be so we could do a stream train 

  


Karl thinks about it, He might as well, if he does it soon he might even be able to sleep early today. He took a sip of his monster then replied.

  


**KarlJacobs** Yeah let me wake up a little bit then I'll start streaming

  


He waited for Nick to respond, impatiently.

  


**KarlJacobs** What time is he gonna start so I don't end up streaming for 5 hours

**Sapnap** probably in about 2 or 3

**Sapnap** howd you sleep btw its pretty late to be waking up

**Sapnap** must e been good if you didn't wake up for a few hours

  


Karl laughs a bit before replying

  


**KarlJacobs** I slept good enough to keep sleeping 

**KarlJacobs** Can we call while I set up the stream so it's a little easier?

  


Karl awaited a reply. Instead, the discord call noise popped into his headphones. He picked up, of course.

  


“Hey!” Nick greeted when Karl joined. He smiled while sipping from his monster. 

“'Ello sappy nappy!” Karl tapped on his desk a few times. Did he really not remember? or did Karl think he said it? Either or Karl has some thinking to do with himself. Karl and Nick stayed in a call for about 30 minutes before Karl started streaming and joining a call with Quackity and Badboyhalo. He began streaming not long after, mostly uneventful just bullying Bad on Jackbox and making marriage jokes with each other. The usual. Karl made some jokes only he and Nick got, from last night. The stream passed onto Quackity, his stream was quite eventful. Karl made a joke of Nick saying I love you before bed, cliche he knows but he just wants to know if sapnap remembers. The question was formatted to be "what would {user} say before going to bed?" which is a perfect prompt. 

  


What would SAPNAP say before going to bed?

  


goodnight, I love you nothing, fucker is out like a light

  


Nick laughed a bit at the first answer, but quite a lot at the second. 

  


What would SAPNAP say before going to bed?

  


[SAPNAP] [literally everyone else]

goodnight, I love you nothing, fucker is out like a light

[KARLMEISTER] [QUACKITY]

  


Karl laughs once the answers are done and looks towards the chat on Quackity's stream, spamming Karlnap and bisexual pride emotes. The stream is uneventful from there but fun, nonetheless. The stream finishes and goes onto Sapnap's, Karl wanted to nap but wanted to be there for Nick's stream. It a melancholy sort of feeling. Before the stream started Karl asked if he could sit out he'll have the stream open and might pop in, but he's relatively tired. Nick, of course, wasn't going to hold him back. So he left the stream open and watched on his phone on a couch to try and sleep. When he opened the stream he heard two songs while on the starting soon screen. Roadtrip, because you have to support the boys, and Sweater Weather.  ** Sweater Weather.  ** H e was surprised but not as much as he thought he'd be, the chat was spamming bi emotes and some singing along. He watched until it ended and only popped in once to say bye.

  


He got up and went towards his room, still thinking mostly of what happened today and last night. He laid in bed and looked up onto his ceiling, wondering if he should talk to Nick about it. Maybe Alex? Nick might take it wrong and Alex would understand well. He decides that tomorrow he'll talk to Alex about what Nick said and how he feels. 

  


He turned on his computer and opened Spotify and Discord, muting one and going do not disturb on the other. He played Sweater Weather on his phone so he could hook up his air pods and listen to it that way instead. It was admittedly a great song. He hummed along to the lyrics while falling asleep.

  


_ all I am is a man _

_ I want the world in my hands _

_ I hate the beach, but I stand in California with my toes in the sand _

_ Use the sleeves of your sweater, let's have an adventure _

_ head in the clouds but your gravity-centered _

_ touch my neck, and I'll touch yours _

_ you in those little high waisted shorts oh _

_ cause it's too cold _

_ for you here and now _

_ so let me hold _

_ both of your hands in _

_ the holes of my sweater _

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for some of the cliche moments


End file.
